Detetive do Axé
by alfred32
Summary: Com a guia do Doutor Exú e outras entidades do candomblé, Marcos Mignola, um deletive sobrenatural, resolve vários casos aparentemente sem solução.
1. médiuns e etês

**Capítulo 1 – O Médium e o etê**

Uma Força Primordial criou o multiverso no início dos tempos, tal força não tinha nome de início, graças a tal teólogos do planeta Gallifrey 55 intitularam a força de ATEA. Ação Telúrica Enérgica Amniótica. O multiverso é um conjunto que contém vários universos e microversos dentro dele. É necessário um conjunto de estudiosos de Gallifresy 55 (um dos planetas mais avançados de todos os cosmos) para calcular a quantidade aproximada de universos que existem na existência.

Dentre os estudiosos de Gallifrey 55 existe um que não é tão brilhante, mas também não é tão opaco. Seu nome é Ashtar Sheram.

- Devemos levar nosso conhecimento para os...

O pobre altruísmo de Ashtar Sheram nem conseguiu ser concluído ele foi logo detido, mas a boa ação quando quer agir não há vento contrário que a detenha. O alienígena altruísta logo encontrou uma nave dando sopa e se viu decolando rumo a um planeta cujo os habitantes conscientes em sua maioria chamam de Terra.

**XXX**

- Ele é maluco.

Marcos Mignola já se acostumou com esses comentários por sobre o ombro. Marcos conversa com espíritos desde cedo. Ele mora sozinho, mas sua casa vazia nunca fica vazia de fato. Isso até que não é de todo lado ruim já que ele trabalha com isso. "Detetive sobrenatural". O nome no cartão é brega, mas tem seu impacto.

Marcos Mignola tem vinte e poucos anos, sua pele é clara e nos seus lábios tem uma discreta cicatriz de quem nasceu com fissura no palato. No momento ele estava jogado no sofá da sala esperando o próximo cliente.

A casa de Marcos se situava no segundo andar de um prédio popular. As paredes eram firmes, mas tinham pontos de rachadura e em poucos lugares o mofo já aparecia.

- Que vagabundagem, em? Se coça aí e faz alguma coisa. Procura trabalho, vagabundo.

De todas as entidades que o atormentavam aquela era a mais recorrente. Um homem negro de olhos dourados com um coque diferente na cabeça.

- Porra, Doutor Exú. Não fode.

Há possivelmente milhares de nomes para exús. Aquele gostava de ser chamado de Doutor Exú.

Por sentir um chamado da natureza, Marcos se levantou e foi ao banheiro. No caminho encontrou uma menina de oito anos usando um vestidinho rosa. - Oi, minha erê. Se comporta para o titio tá bom.

Marcos se aliviou e foi lavar as mãos. Ao passar o sabão sentiu uma pressão em suas partes baixas. Como se alguém estivesse pressionando com força. Quando ele se virou viu uma mulher linda com dezoito anos recém completos e com o vestido mais provocante possível.

- Porra, Padilha. Sexo com fantasma não rola, me desculpa.

Além do erê e da padilha, há o caboclo. Qur nesse caso é um índio parrudo que mais parece saído de filme americano.

- Marechal. - Esse era o nome do caboclo. - Você bem que podia fazer com que não chovesse hoje, né? Vou trazer uma garota para cá.

A fantasmada ficou em polvorosa, menos a padilha. Marcos a chamou em um canto e comentou. - Se você me ajudar com essa aí eu te dou uma oferenda.

Oferenda feita calcinha no chão.

**XXX**

- Lá vem o charlatão.

Ser um detetive sobrenatural não é algo que vá lhe dá muito respeito perante os investigadores da polícia civil e militar local. Eles não proíbem você de investigar, mas fazem de tudo para atrapalhar ou deixar seu trabalho o mais desconfortável possível.

Quando a cena do crime estava quase vazia Marcos Mignola pensou que já podia incensar a cena. Pegou um rolo de jornal com pólvora e queimou. A fumaça preta chamou atenção dos outros policiais, principalmente de um em especial.

- Maluco, vá procurar o que fazer. - Disse o policial que pegou Marcos pelo colarinho.

A única coisa que Marcos fez foi jogar uma praga. - Brocha.

- O quê?! Você me chamou do quê?!

Marcos precisou ir embora para não ter que encarar um olho roxo. A cena de crime continuaria mesmo sem os policiais a azucrinando de qualquer maneira.

**XXX**

A nave de Ashtar Sheram era maior dentro do que fora, mas não tinha formato de cabine telefônica. Muito mais plausível, ela tira uma média dos veículos da região e faz uma autoimagem em si. No caso a nave de Ashtar parecia um celta prateado modelo ano passado.

Ashtar saiu de sua nave e foi tentar ganhar o mundo, porém não estava relacionado com a cultura local e isso trouxe problemas.

Ver um louro cabeludo com porte de viking andando nu por aí não é algo que se via todo dia. Lá em Gallifrey 55 nudez era considerada natural e não sexual. Aqui só tiramos a roupa para tomar banho e foder, em Gallifrey 55 não.

O policial foi o primeiro a chegar para repreender o alienígena, mas a toalha que o homem pôs em sua cintura o etê tratou de jogar fora. Começou a confusão cassetete, chute e soco. Os policiais que se ajuntaram não eram páreo para sua genética aprimorada.

A evolução é inteligente, gosta de repetir designs que funcionam. O aspecto humanoide mesmo é tomado pelo cosmo. Sendo que o termo está errado humanoide vem de humano. O ser humano está longe de ser o primeiro a usar essa aparência. Evolução paralela é o que se chamam.

Ashtar Sheram é mais inteligente que o maior gênio do planeta é também o mais atlético. Porém seu corpo precisa de mais comida e aguá em quase vinte por cento. Sua raça, tendo em vista sua tecnologia, vive pouco. Noventa anos em média.

Ao menos conseguiram vesti-lo com roupas de quinta, mas levá-lo a uma instituição psiquiatrica que era a meta não.

- Deixa pra lá. - Disse o capitão Estrada, o chefe da guarnição.

**XXX**

A cena do crime foi mexida ao ponto do cadáver nem mais estar lá. Colocaram um aroma de canfora para disfarçar o fedor do morto que não estava dando muito resultado. O assassinato ocorreu em um shopping popular que infelizmente não tinha cameras, mas para Marcos isso pouco importava.

Ele sabia de uma tecnomancia chamada memória da pedra. A madrugada, onde seria menos perturbado, Marcos pegou os ingredientes que necessitava, que incluia arruda e alfazema. O mago pôs as ervas separadamente a sua volta e começou o ritual. De imediato as imagens começaram a aparecer para ele.

A imagem lembrava filme antigo, era tremida e sem definição. Mas dava para ver com clareza quem era o responsável pelo assassinato.

- Macumba não serve como prova em caso de assassinato, Mignola.

Marcos Mignola tinha poucas amizades na força policial, Heitor Sacramento era uma delas.

- Ao menos investigue esse vagabundo.

- Verei seu caso. Prometo.

Marcos Mignola saiu da delegacia há horas, estava perambulando pela rua resolvendo pequenezas quando decidiu voltar para casa. Nesse instante ele atacou. Não se sabe quando o agressor soube que estava sendo acusado.

Marcos foi pego por trás com uma gravata. Com a mão livre o meliante tencionava enfiar uma faca, mas com um golpe de capoeira que não sabia Mignola se livrou. Finalizou com um soco e o assassino só foi acordar na jaula.

**XXX**

Marcos Mignola estava deitado à la vonté em seu sofá como de costume quando a campainha de sua porta tocou. - Cliente?! - Rapidamente o detetive sobrenatural se levantou se lamentando por não estar mais apresentável. Ao atender a porta uma surpresa. Um louro de quase dois metros vestido da maneira mais esquisita possível.

- Preciso de moradia. -dizia o viking. - vocês podem me dar?

Claramente o homem era estrangeiro e estava falando de hospedagem. Marcos Mignola fez um gesto com os dedos achando ser o universal para dinheiro. Não foi compreendido.

- Alugamos um apartamento por seiscentos ao mês.

O gigante louro tirou do bolso da camisa um chumaço de notas amassadas de cem e cinquenta reais.

Marcos pegou aquilo e contou o dinheiro. - Tudo bem. Bom dia meu mais novo inquilino.


	2. Cthulhu

**Capítulo ****2**** – ****Cthulhu**

Com o gilete ele cuidadosamente removia todos os pelos do seu corpo, de todos os orifícios. Mais tarde, com um verdadeiro esquema em mãos, ele foi até o tatuador que demorou quase um semestre para deixar do jeito que ele queria.

Darth Abhlos seria um nome ridículo usado em partida de RPG, mas ele o levava a sério. O garoto de dezoito anos adotara aquele nome enquanto esquecia o seu de batismo.

- Sou seguidor de Cthulhu agora.

O tal Darth Abhlos virou motivo de piada e preocupação pelos mesmos motivos.

- Sei lá. - disse um policial. - Daqui a pouco ele aparece por aí dando tiro adoidado em shopping.

Outro oficial não muito requisitado também ouvia a conversa. Este, porém, tinha a quem recorrer.

Sentado no quarto Marcos Mignola balançava os búzios na mão direita antes de jogá-lo. - Esse menino tatuado vai dar problemas?

A resposta foi unanime. - Sim.

- O menino está mexendo com forças obscuras?

- Sim.

- O quanto.

Os búzios se calaram.

Na manhã seguinte Marcos resolveu seguir esse ral de Darth Abhlos até sua casa. O Doutor Exú resolveu ir junto.

- O garoto mora sozinho. - Argumentou o Exú. - Morar sozinho com dezoito anos não combina com o estereotipo de nerd.

- Se tatuar do jeito que ele se tatuou não combina com nenhum estereotipo.

- A não ser que você queira um atalho para ser um mago.

Marcos Mignola meteu a cara na porta da cozinha e viu o homem verde assistindo novela como qualquer cidadão comum.

- Não quero saber. Uma hora ele vai aprontar uma. - Distraído, Marcos não percebeu quando chegaram atrás dele e o cutucaram. - Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

- Pode sim. Me dizendo que magia negra pretende fazer?

Darth Abhlos desatou a rir. - Não pretendo fazer nada ilegal e vocês não são meus pais. Logo. - O mago fez um gesto com a mão direita que fez com que um vento vindo do nada pegasse Marcos Mignola e o removesse da propriedade.

- Deixa ele quieto. - Disse Doutor Exú. - Quem quer vender a alma imortal que venda.

- Ele é só um adolescente, exú. Nem sabe o que está fazendo.

**XXX**

A faca amolada do ogan cortou o pescoço do bode, da cabra e de alguns frangos. O axé, a energia, desse trabalho foi empregada por amparadores do lado dos vivos e dos mortos para não deixar a criança com insuficiência respiratória morrer. Graças a esse trabalho que Marcos Mignola continua com vida.

Marcos acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça. Abriu a geladeira e na vasilha de suco que antes trazia sabor limão agora era sabor sangue. Ignorando esses eventos que já seriam alarmantes por si só, Marcos foi ligar a televisão. Todas emissoras só transmitiam o mais hediondo dos filmes de terror mesmo sendo apenas oito da manhã.

- Maguinho desgraçado. - Disse Marcos Mignola. - Ele acha que pode brincar comigo.

Marcos saiu de casa e foi até o terreiro mais próximo com dinheiro suficiente para abater um boi. - Não sei o nome do meu desafeto, mas eu quero ver ele fodido. - Apesar do pedido parecer inalcançável não era. Poucos idiotas se autointitulavam de Darh Abholos

Ele estava comendo comida japonesa quando ela de repente começou a sair de seu nariz e ouvidos. O cthulhu humano estava criado. Abominável.

**XXX**

Ashtar Sheram veio ao planeta Terra para partilhar seus conhecimentos sobre cosmoética e cosmologia, enquanto ele não conseguia ele tinha que se contentar com a tarefa de encontrar um novo inquilino para Marcos Mignola. O prédio tinha três andares, o dono morava no último, os outros dois sobravam para alugar. Ashtar já estava no segundo, faltava agora ver quem moraria no térreo.

- Ashtar? - Perguntou Marcos. - É sueco?

De todos os candidatos a que os dois concordaram de forma unanime em contratar (praticamente) foi Iara.

A mulher mais bela que você pode conceber que só pede em troca de sua afeição que a leve a um banho de rio pelo menos uma vez na semana. Uma sereia de água doce. Uma ninfa. Marcos Mignola nem teve coragem de cobrar mensalidade a ela. Tanto é que não a fez. Enquanto Ashtar pagava seiscentos, ela não pagava era é nada.

**XXX**

Cada camada do multiverso é dividido em três partes a Aiye (o mundo material), o Umbral (o mundo inferior) e o Orum (o mais perto que você pode chegar do paraíso antes de ir para a próxima camada). Todos os seres vivos, sem exceção, passam pelo Umbral quando morrem. Sua passagem será dolorosa ou demorada a medida das suas faltas ou dos seus vícios e espiações. No Orum, na melhor parte, o desencarnado curte uma belas férias enquanto ajuda os vivos de alguma forma.


End file.
